I'll See You In My Dreams
by Mrs.DamonSalvator95
Summary: A one-shot showing Bray and Amber's final night together before she searches for more people to join their fight against the Chosen. Pride has left Amber so she can be with Bray. A reunion between lovers; a night of passion. RATED M FOR A REASON. MAJOR SEX SCENE, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. AmberxBray


"Please…don't say a word."

Pride had returned her ring. She twirled it in her fingers, deciding on what to do next. Amber entered her make-shit room and sighed, sitting on her improvised bed.

She loved Bray with all her heart…it was always Bray, even when she had thought he had betrayed her by supposedly having a baby with Ebony…There was only one thing left to do.

She slipped on her nigh dress, pulling it into position. A wild storm was brewing outside the confines of the old government building. Amber shivered at the large crack of lightning. There was only one person she wanted to be with on such a night. She placed her father's ring on her index finger then headed for the door.

Sneaking down the steps, she took a deep breath. What if he didn't want her? What if she was making a fool of herself, only to be rejected by her one true love? She shook her head mentally. Of course he wanted her, of course he still loved her. She was being silly.

Amber tapped lightly on the door frame to Bray's temporary room. She watched him for a second, he was restless, trying to make himself comfortable.

She silently walked into his room, until she was standing just past the foot of his bed. She sat down on the edge of the thin mattress as Bray sat up slowly, confusion and wonder sweeping across his features.

"What is it Amber?" He whispered in disbelief. She sank down slowly until she was inches away from Bray, her heart about to jump out of her chest.

Their lips met in a passionate kiss, at long last, reuniting as one. Amber mouthed, barely audible "Bray…". She lowered herself down so she was laying next to him, but over him at the same time.

Bray's hand began to caress Amber's cheek, still kissing passionately. They broke away, staring lovingly into each other's eyes. Bray's eyes ran down Amber's body, his heart hammering in his chest. Was she really here? Were they really about to make love in this dark, damp, mouldy room? He didn't care where they were, where she was, so was he.

Amber's hands slowly ran across Bray's chest. Small goose bumps appearing at her touch. Bray leant up and began to kiss her shoulder tenderly. Amber's hands began to roam, her body excited at how close they were, only a few items of clothing to separate them. She started to trace her hands down his strong torso, going as far as she dared. They gazed into each other's eyes once more, speaking s silent conversation.

Bray's hands wandered down to the hem of Amber's thin nightdress. He started to tug at the silky material, while caressing her neck with his lips.

Amber rolled over, allowing Bray to move over the top of her. He pulled the material over her head, causing instant goose bumps to arise on her naked skin. Bray stared in awe at the sight of Amber's beautiful body beneath him. Amber blushed a deep shade of red, catching Bray in the act of staring at the two small perfect mounds on her chest.

Almost instantly, Bray began to gently caress her breast, while taking the other in his mouth. Amber gasped with pleasure, tilting her head back; enjoying the feelings Bray gave her.

After he was satisfied, he swapped breasts, giving the other one the same attention, earning a moan from Amber. Amber blushed, finding her hands at the waistband of Bray's pants. Bray arched his back, giving her more access. She slowly tugged his pants lower and lower, then moved her hands around to the small of his back, running her fingers across his back.

Bray couldn't wait any longer. He rolled them both back over so now Amber was on the bottom. Bray tugged his own pants off, beginning to kiss Amber once more. Their tongues intertwined, fused as one. Bray slowly, but teasingly removed her underwear, before throwing them on the floor with the rest of their clothes.

Now completely naked, Bray looked for Amber's approval. She gave a nervous nod, placing her hands on Bray's upper arms. Bray carefully and ever so slowly moved inside her. He froze when she gave a small groan of pain. She kissed him, reassuring him that she was okay. With this, Bray moved in and out of Amber, Amber gasping and moaning with a little pain, but after a few movements, with pleasure.

Their lips fussed together, Amber's head feeling slightly dizzy with pleasure. She moaned, bucking her hips, wanting to somehow get closer to him. Bray wrapped his arms securely around her waist, moving as fast as he dared.

For the last time, they rolled over with Bray still inside her. Amber hugged herself to Bray, leaning into his shoulder moaning.

They came together, both groaning with pleasure. Amber's body moved out of control, an orgasm washing through her entire being. Bray came inside his love, nipping and kissing every part of Amber he could reach. Amber slumped against Bray, breathing heavily from exertion.

Amber lazily rolled off her lover, cuddling into his side, both of Bray's arms wrapped lovingly around her.

Both could not sleep after the night's events. They were too wide awake with excitement. They talked all through the night about their past, present and future.

"The nights I've dreamed of lying here next to you like this…knowing it could never happen." He spoke, sharing his thoughts with his lover.

"Me too." Amber replied dreamily. "When I think about all the time we wasted…"

"Don't."

Bray's hands caressed Amber's arms, moving at their own will. Amber felt her childhood go in the time after they made love. She was saddened to see it go, but a new chapter was opening, and it was time she lived it.

"Bray…what about Danni?" Amber asked suddenly, remembering his old flame.

"I'll have to find her somehow, if she's still alive."

"And then what?" she asked cautiously.

"Then, I have to tell her about you and me. But, you know, I think she's always known how much I love you Amber…"

Amber shifted so she was laying on her back, sadness washing over her.

"What's the matter? It'll be okay, I promise…" Bray reasoned, worried she was having second thoughts.

"It's not that Bray…the thing is, I think I should still go…its still the best plan we have."

"Yeah, I've been thinking about that too" Bray gulped, dreading letting Amber go again. "…I'm so scared, I couldn't bare to lose you again."

"You won't."

Amber removed her father's ring, before handing it to him.

"This time it's for keeps…" He gazed at it intently as Amber lifted herself so she was leaning slightly over Bray. They met in one last passionate kiss before it would be time for her to depart…

"How long?" Pride asked, following Amber outside the building.

"I can't say. I'll try to get word to you."

"Be careful…" he cautioned, worried for her safety.

"No, you be careful. You're the ones in danger, not me. And thank you…" Pride smiled before meeting Amber in a hug.

Amber moved onto Lex, who as always, voiced his own opinions. "This is a really stupid plan."

"Thanks Lex, I'll miss you too." She grinned, a hint of humour in both their voices.

"Do I get a hug?" she laughed before hugging him also. Despite everything, Amber had rather missed Lex and his humour.

Next she walked on to Ebony who she gave a look of caution.

"No need to wish you luck Amber, you always make it through." Ebony said, offering her hand, which, after quick consideration, she shook.

And last of all, Bray was last, smiling lovingly at Amber. She hugged him tightly, neither wanting to let go. Reluctantly, they both let go, a sense of sadness in their eyes. The two lovers gazed into each other's eyes for a moment before saying "I'll see you in my dreams." Bray nodded in agreement and cast one longing look at Amber before she disappeared out of sight, a few Eco's following in her trail.

**AN:- Hey all. So I wanted to write a Tribe fan fiction, but I only wanted a quick story, something that wouldn't need continuing. I'm currently working on re-writing two of my Tribe stories, which are "We Created This World" and "Where I Belong", which the title may change in the future when I post the first chapter. Anywho, I know I've copied a few lines from the actual show. The reason for this being is I may continue this if I get a certain number of reviews. If so, this will be continued over the duration of Amber being gone and in which I needed to copy a few lines from the show. Also, the last line Bray says to her needed to be copied due to it being the title. Enough of me blabbing on and on, thank you for reading and feel free to review **

**All rights go to Cloud 9 production, created by Raymond Thompson and Harry Duffin, original idea by Raymond Thompson**


End file.
